Phil Phillips
Phil Phillips is the main protagonist in the film The Happytime Murders. An alcoholic, foul mouthed disgraced puppet ex-cop who now works as a private investigator, Phil is looking for a serial killer who is murdering the puppet cast members the 80's children's show The Happytime Gang (one of which was his brother) and his "former flame" Jenny (Elizabeth Banks) is next on the list. But as he tries to find the culprit, the clues start pointing to Phil himself, making him look like the only possible suspect, so he has to find the real killer before the FBI (or as he jokingly calls them, the "F**king Big Idiots") catches his tail. But he can't do this alone, so he (reluctantly) teams up with his human ex-partner Connie Edwards (Melissa McCarthy) as they try to solve the Happytime murders, while at the same time resisting the urge to murder each other. History After being inspired by Murder She Wrote, Phil Phillips decided to become a police officer. Phil was the first puppet to become a cop, and at one point was recognized as the LAPD's best marksman. He was often partnered up with fellow officer, Connie Edwards and the two were the best in the business according to Lt. Banning. He also had a brother named, Larry, an actor who played a police officer on the ground-breaking television series, The Happytime Gang. Phil, however never saw his brother's profession as a "real job." During the series run of The Happytime Gang, Phil was very close to his brother and the rest of the main cast, often partying with them, and even bringing Connie along. One cast member that he was particularly close to was Jenny Peterson who he met at The Formosa Cafe on his brother's birthday and the two began a relationship. Once The Happytime Gang was cancelled, and Jenny took up burlesque dancing, Phil continued to date Jenny before the two ultimately broke up. Yet despite this, Phil continued to look out for his ex in the best of ways. In a deleted scene, Phil is shown bringing Jenny lunch during her break (though the commentary revealed the "ham and cheese" was supposed to be money stolen from the puppet poachers) and encouraging Jenny to do more with her life than strip. Jenny however blew this off (most likely due to her relationship/arrangement with Sandra). Twelve or twenty years prior to the events of the film, Phil's police career came to a crashing halt when a puppet perpetrator held Connie at gunpoint and started tormenting Phil about working with humans and arresting puppets. Connie encouraged Phil to "take the shot," but Phil missed his mark and ended up shooting and killing civilian, Jasper Jakoby right in front of his young daughter, Sandra. Connie disarmed the perpetrator, but was shot in the middle of doing so. Yet despite this, Connie was still able to shoot and kill the perpetrator before he got away. Phil Phillips then reported the situation and rushed Connie to a nearby hospital where it is revealed that the bullet went through her liver. Unfortunately, the hospital only catered to puppets, and the doctor present was doubtful about performing any kind of surgery on a human. But Phil held the doctor at gunpoint and insisted that he save Connie's life. Connie was then given a puppet liver, which resulted in her having both an identity crisis, and a sugar addiction. Phil was then taking to court regarding these events, where Connie threw him under the bus and claimed that Phil "deliberately" missed his mark. The trial resulted in Phil getting stripped of his badge, and the installation of "The Phillips Code" a government law forbidding any more puppets from becoming police officers. Following the loss of his job, Phil Phillips became a private eye, and hired a secretary named, Bubbles. He did so in order to continue to "protect the felt" of Los Angeles, as "God knows no one else is." Appearance Performed by Bill Barretta, Phil has blue skin, teal eyelids and slightly grizzled black hair and eyebrows. He is typically seen wearing a white undershirt under a another white shirt under a black jacket and a black belt and sometimes a pair of sunglasses. In some scenes where his legs are shown (i.e. the scene where he is shown stomping on a man's family jewels) he is seen wearing dark blue pants and black shoes, and is sometimes seen smoking a cigarette. Six puppets of Phil were built for different scenes in the movie, one of them was even made for an underwater scene, which is really difficult because puppets soak up a lot of water. File:Phil Phillips.jpg|Concept art Family Some of his family members besides Larry have been mentioned. He once stated in an interview with MTV International that he has an uncle named Jerry. His mother was also mentioned twice. In "The Happytime Murders" where Connie joked that she "unsewed his mother and made a jacket out of her." She was mentioned again in an interview with HeyUGuys where he stated that she and Phil's next door neighbor have been stealing his newspapers every morning. In the same movie he also mentioned having an aunt named Ruby, who died in a Zamboni accident. * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GPn3zc-3aD4 * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HFaVaTO_ieg Trivia His favorite song is "Havana" even though he's not really into modern music. *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uxb9yXE_HWI&t=25s *According to his brother Larry, Phil has had a talent for dancing since childhood. This is proven correct during the end credits of the film. *According to a Q&A on Reddit, Phil's parents were very drunk when they signed his birth certificate. *Phil is also a fan of Calvin and Hobbes claiming that he not only had a better childhood because of the strip, but he has also tried and failed to find the strip's creator, Bill Watterson. *According to the Blu-Ray commentary of the film, there was an extended version of the script in which it is revealed that the reason for Phil and Jenny's breakup was due to her having an affair with Larry. **This apparently would not have destroyed his relationship with his brother, or his ex. *He shares a somewhat close resemblance to Robert De Niro. Category:Puppet characters Category:The Happytime Murders Characters Category:Heroes